Counting the Ways
by nikeblue35
Summary: A not so secret admirer admits his feelings for Allura in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is just for fun. WEP owns all rights to Voltron and the characters.

The Princess steps out of her shower and towels off. The first glimmer of light is just showing on the horizon. "Uh-oh." _"I should have checked the sunrise time, today," _she thinks. Lion practice starts at sunrise. No exceptions and no excuses. _Because excuses can get you killed. _ She repeats the Commander's mantra as she stomps into her boots. Taking one look in the mirror to make sure everything is right costs her seconds she might need. But she can't resist. Making sure she looks her best before leaving her rooms is an ingrained royal habit re-inforced by Nanny's constant reminders. Checking the time she hurries out. The team has an understanding that the last person late to practice has to clean the common room. Allura hasn't had to do it yet, and she doesn't want to break that streak.

Ahead she hears Pidge humming and she lengthens her strides. _No running for a Princess,_ she thinks echoing Nanny's teachings. Catching up with Pidge they grin at each other. He breaks into a sprint when they sight the control room door.

"No fair!" Allura whispers. Looking around quickly she starts to run. Her longer legs make up for Pidge's speed, but she can't pass him. Their pounding steps echo off the silver metallic ceilings of the castle hallways. Everytime she tries he speeds up or blocks her. Finally the castle control room doors slide open and the cross into the room together.

"HA!" Allura cries. "Tied you, Pidge."

The young Green Lion pilot laughs at her. "You have to beat me Princess. I bet you were thinking Nanny was around here." he grins wickedly. "That's why you haven't won yet," he brags.

The Princess blushes. The reminder of her guardians erase the brief glimpse of the carefree young woman she should be. A hint of guilt has her looking quickly around. Only the dark unruly hair and a flash of red indicate the presence of someone else in the control room. Keith stands up from his seat at the command console.  
"No worries, Princess. Nanny and Coran aren't here, yet." he reassures her. He smiles at her, but inwardly he hates that she has to be controlled and focused instead of carefree and fun.

"_I wish she could be that happy for more than a moment,"_ Keith thinks.

Allura blushes again at his warm smile. "Good morning, Keith." she says softly.

"I don't see Hunk and Lance either," Pidge observes. He pulls out a piece of paper and makes a notation on it.

"Keeping score?" Keith asks lazily. He knows that between Lance's sharp wit and popularity with the women on Arus and Hunk's strength and cheerful nature have the youngest member of the team at a disadvantage. Pidge's genius have made him feel isolated at times and as a result he can be competitive with his teammates.

"Hey, Cap, I don't want to clean up after them. And neither does the Princess."

Allura agrees with Pidge.

Keith checks his watch. "Another two minutes and they both have to clean."

Allura moves to the side of the view screen console and waits. She slides her hands into the new pockets that she begged Nanny to add to her flight suit. It was a hard won battle since Nanny insisted they were un-Princess like and blamed the idea on the 'hooligans' of the Voltron Force. A crinkle of paper surprises her and she pulls out a folded note.

"Hmm, what's this?" she asks.

Keith looks up from his screen where he is monitoring the newly launched warning satellites. "What's what Princess?" He looks around the room in concern. Seeing nothing he focuses his attention on Allura.

Allura ignores his question as she unfolds the small note. Her eyes widen as she reads the message, "I love you in so many ways. Watch for them."

Keith sees the Princess blush and quickly hide the note back in her pocket. Her head stays lowered, but he can still see her face. His eyes linger on her. He seizes this rare opportunity to watch her without being observed. Just then the door whooshes open and Lance hustles into the control room, steps ahead of Hunk.

Keith scowls as Allura's attention is captured by Lance's theatrics. He sits down in front of the view screen again to hide his annoyance with his best friend.

"Lance wins again, Big Guy!" he shouts. He starts his victory dance until he notices Keith, Allura, and Pidge gathered around the lion tube control panel. Keith is scowling at him and Hunk. Pidge and the Princess break into laughter at his disgust and chagrin.

"Overslept again?" is the only thing the commander says to them as he raises the tubes. Both Hunk and Lance notice the sun has fully risen over the horizon and they are technically late to lion practice. They sigh and shrug.

Lance raises and eyebrow at Keith's mood. He shrugs and jogs to tube 2 and grabs the t-bar to take him to Red Lion.

Allura's mind is on her note and she powers up Blue Lion without even thinking about it. But the demanding routine of flying and running attack patterns forces her to concentrate on her lessons in the lion and not on who might have given her the note. After breakfast and during her language drills her mind drifts to who it could be. Finally Coran releases her from her studies and she ends up in the garden. Surrounded by the colors and scents of the newly planted flowers she can let her mind focus on who could be the note writer.

"_I don't think it's Hunk. I know he loves me, but he's like a brother. _With the pilot of the Yellow Lion dismissed she continues on. "_Pidge?"_she wonders. "_I know he has a crush on me, but I don't see him doing this." _ Allura remembers all the times he's angled for a kiss from her. The teasing and the looks. _"As much as I love Pidge, he's like a little brother to me." _Suddenly tears form in her eyes as she remembers her own brothers, killed in the early attacks on the planet. Sniffling a little, she gets up from her seat and heads to the memorial garden. Her pink gown swishes on the newly laid path. Stopping in front of the plaque embedded in the memorial plinth, she places a flower. "Dedicated to the memory of King Alfor, Queen Alinora, Crown Prince Dunnar, and Prince Kinod. They gave all for Arus. Their sacrifice is honored here."

As she stares at the plaque, tears stream down her face silently. Allura envisions her mother's smile and her father's voice. She hears her brother Kinod's teasing laugh and remembers the last time Dunnar hugged her.

Keith stands at the edge of the memorial garden. Leaning on the warm honey colored stone that he helped salvage from the old castle, he guards Allura as she mourns her family. When she left the library he followed her to the garden, in case there was a surprise attack. Doom has been quiet lately, which has the team on edge.

Nearly hidden from sight among the apple and pear trees just coming into bloom he aches to take her in his arms and comfort her. A muffled sob from her is too much for him to bear. Keith strides to her side and offers her his handkerchief. _Little enough, but at least she knows I'm here."_

Allura is startled at his quiet appearance by her side. She is embarrassed at being seen by the commander like this.

"Thank you, Keith," she says softly. She wipes her eyes and tried to hand the cloth back to him.

He shakes his head. "Keep it." He closes her hands around the damp square. Keith stares down into her eyes and smiles softly. "I don't need it right now." He turns away. At the end of the path he stops. "Allura, it's okay to miss them. But don't feel guilty that you don't think of them all the time." He quickly strides away toward the castle, leaving her to her thoughts.

Allura stares after him wondering how he knew her thoughts.

"_Keith? Could he have left the note?" _She hopes and wishes he did. "_It's not really Lance's style. But Keith?"_ Allura turns to watch the flash of red disappear around the corner of the garden wall. She wipes the rest of her tears away with his handkerchief and reads the note again. In the distance a rumbling roar can be heard as the Black Lion powers up and leaps off the monument pedastal for patrol.

The next day there is a sunset lion practice. Doom has been attacking at night, and Keith wants the team to be prepared for night defense.

The Blue Lion pilot chair locks into place and the first thing Allura sees is a small folded piece of pale blue paper perched above the key slot. Like the first note she wonders who put it there and how they managed it. Again, there is no signature and it's computer generated. "I love your gentle smile," is all it says.

From a distance, Keith's voice comes through the intercom. "Insert keys!"

Allura stares at the words while the other lions take to the sky.

Keith appears on the view screen. "Princess? You okay?"

"What?" Allura answers him absently. She spares a brief look at the screen and looks back at the note.

"Lion practice, Princess," Keith snaps. "Everything okay with Blue Lion?"

Allura snaps back to the present and answers him. "I'm fine. I was thinking of something else. Sorry, Commander. It won't happen again." As she speaks, she has inserted the key and is blasting out of the watery depths of the lake. The spine tingling thrill she gets watching the water pour off the lion eyes as it erupts from its den focuses her mind on practice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is just for fun and WEP owns all rights to Voltron and its characters._

That night, after dinner, the Princess goes looking for the Commander. She needs to return his handkerchief and she wants to thank him for his understanding in missing her family. Few people in her life have understood her feelings of loss and guilt, sadness, and anger that she feels nearly a decade later after the loss of her family.

"_Who has Keith lost?" _She wonders. Allura is curious about his life back on Earth. Of all the Voltron force members only Keith is quiet about his life there. She knows about Hunk's family, Pidge's brother, and Lance's escapades. Even Sven shared stories of his home in the icy north when he was the Blue Lion pilot.

Having looked in the common room, his office, the control room, and even in the working areas of the castle(startling the kitchen staff) she is ready to give up. Keith has disappeared. Allura sighs and heads to the repair bay. Pidge mentioned something about checking on Green Lion's systems after practice. Allura is finding the computer system work intriguing and Pidge is a good teacher.

Unexpectedly, she finds Keith in one of the repair bays. Muffled clanging and high pitched whines tell her that someone is working on the Green Lion. The last short skirmish with Doom patrol ships burned a layer of metal off of Green Lion's right leg leaving a jagged slash that has to be cleared, welded, and then tested out. Which is why Pidge wanted to check out his Lion.

"Pidge?" she calls out over the noise.

The answering exclamation is **not **Pidge's voice. Continued swearing comes from the right leg of Green Lion.

Allura rushes over to where she finds Keith fumbling with the first aid kit near the tool storage cabinets. He has trouble opening the kit because his arm is cut above the elbow. Every time he moves it bleeds faster. There is blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor.

"Keith!" she cries as she takes the first aid kit away from him. Quickly she opens the kit and removes the necessary first aid supplies for his arm. "What happened?"

"I was clearing off that jagged metal on Green and **someone **yelled. The tool slipped and cut me." Rarely heard sarcasm escapes the Commander. The throbbing in his arm has made his famed control slip.

Allura blushes. "My apologies, Commander. I had no idea you were here working on the Green Lion."

As she speaks she cleans the cut on his arm. It is no longer dripping blood, but it hasn't started to clot yet. She presses the cotton pad harder against his arm, soaking up more blood.

"Can you hold this please, Keith?" she asks absently. He covers her hand with his for a moment Their hands tingle with attraction while they touch. Allura opens the bottle of antiseptic quickly to cover her reaction "This may sting," she warns him. Before Keith understands what she's doing she has applied the liquid to his cut.

It does indeed sting and burn. Keith clenches his teeth and swears under his breath. The Princess giggles.

"How'd you know what I said?" he asks astonished. Now he's embarrassed and in pain. "_Great going, Kogane. All I need is Nanny here dragging me off by my ears to complete the humiliation."_ He thinks.

"Hunk has been teaching me Japanese." Allura is now bright pink, a good sign she's lying about something.

"There's no way he's taught you that." Keith asserts. The back of his neck grows hot as he remembers what he said.

"Well, not at first," she admits. "I asked him for some help a few months ago with pronunciation and nuance. And well," she shrugs. "I overheard him complaining about Nanny's diets and made a deal with him."

One dark eyebrow arches.

"I snuck him snacks once in a while in exchange for knowing some slang," she admits out.

Keith dissolves into laughter. "Then the Big Guy would teach you anything he knew," he gasps out between laughs.

Allura has bandaged his arm. She tries not to think about how solid his body is and how smooth and warm his skin feels. "Your shirt is going to need to be washed." The sleeve of his t-shirt is stained red. "I'm sorry, I distracted you," she apologizes again.

"You're right. I should soak it." Making an impulsive decision he pulls it over his head and is standing bare-chested in front of the Princess.

She stares at his tanned chest. Her eyes trace the long scar starting at his shoulder and slashing across his chest to his hip. A remnant of his battle with Lotor. A pink, puckered circle marks a laser blast. All scars received in defense of her world.

Along with his scars she takes in the broad shoulders and his well defined chest. His body tapers down into a lean waist and is all a smooth tan color that makes her want to caress it with her hands as well as her eyes.

"Were you looking for Pidge?"

"Hmm," Allura stares at him.

"Who were you looking for, Princess?"

The use of her title recalls her errand to mind. "OH! I wanted to give you this back." She hands him his handkerchief back. "I had it washed."

"I also wanted to thank you for your understanding. I miss my family a great deal. And I can't always talk to Nanny or Coran about it. I'm grateful to them and for my survival,"

"But they feel guilty your brothers and parents aren't here too," he finishes.

She nods. "And some things were—**are **personal. The way my brothers would tease. Or the first time I got to explore the castle catacombs with them.

My mother would tell me stories at night and Father would let me play in his office." She shrugs again. "Those were family times."

Keith nods. He has his own memories of his family before the crash.

She looks at him curiously. "Who did you lose, Keith?"

A silence answers her. He has looked away.

"You're the first person to understand how I feel." Allura explains, " You must have known the same thing."

He nods. "My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was young."

Allura squeezes his hand in sympathy. She knows, none better, that words don't really help.

They stand with hands joined for a minute, both lost in memories of family. Keith is the first to break contact.

"I need to finish the repairs on Green Lion and have Pidge check the systems before morning." He slowly releases her hand and steps away, back to the Green Lion.

Allura picks up his stained shirt and leaves the repair bay.

The next morning she finds a note propped up next to a vase of lilies. "How in the world," she wonders aloud, "did someone get in here?" A chill, born of fear, skates down her spine. In a second she is transported back to the scared girl hiding in the caverns. She unfolds the note and reads it. "_I love your tender touch." _ She smiles. The note is the same paper and printing as the previous two. She is nervous, but not scared any longer. She breathes in the light, fresh scent of her favorite flower. She smiles. Only a few people can make the trek to get those flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

The villages are abuzz with excitement. After so many years of war and fear they feel that life is returning to their homes. Just recently the Voltron Force helped build a new school and the Yellow, Red, and Blue Lions laid the foundation for the hospital near the capital city and Voltron himself repaired the Arusian Council Chambers. Hope and joy are returning to the war ravaged world. Laugher is heard in the streets again. More and more people are emerging from the underground caves to reclaim their homes and start life over again.

The small village of Boewden is one of the villages that emerged from the caves to rebuild. With help and the protection from Voltron and the newly formed Arusian guards they are taking back their lives from the fear and savagery inflicted by planet Doom. The newest building is their school. Only in the last month was the school finished and now the Princess herself was coming to officially open it.

Everywhere in the village the refrain is heard, "The Princess is coming!" This more than a new school or repaired homes tell them they are safe. The Princess has not been able to travel throughout Arus freely since the death of the Crown Prince over ten years ago.

When the day arrives the village elders gather to meet the expected royal carriage, but no one expected an escort from Red Lion. It was decided that morning, that an air escort was prudent. The debate was raged in the control room. Nanny wanted the Princess to stay in and be safe.

"It's not safe, Princess. Those awful attacks could start again. And you would be caught outside unprotected! You must stay here!" The small, round figure of the royal governess is planted stubbornly next to the doors of the control room.

Coran is the calming voice of reason. "Nanny, Her Royal Highness, will not be alone. I am going as well. This is near my home village, you know." Coran adds, "And with the new Royal Guards the carriage will be protected. I would not have accepted the invitation, if Her Highness would be in danger," he assures her.

Nanny is not appeased. "It's too dangerous, for a Princess," she states. Nanny folds her arms and nods her head. Everyone there recognizes her final word stance.

Coran, Keith, Lance and Allura exchange resigned glances. Coran has said his piece. He steps back and fiddles with the computer schedule. A silent battle of wills take place among the three young people.

Allura takes a deep breath and speaks up. "Nanny, I am going. Nothing you can say will change my mind." She hurries on before the explosion happens. "You always taught me that the people are important. You have said I must set an example of high standards for all of Arus."

Nanny nods slowly. Those are her words, but she doesn't like where this is going.

"Well, this is setting an example for my people. Teaching them that we won't live in fear. That we must continue to live and hope and show Zarkon and Lotor that they aren't winning." Allura says. "If I hide away in the castle what example am I setting for Arus?"

Neatly trapped by her own teachings, Nanny gives in with a pout. "Fine!" She storms off in the direction of the kitchens.

"Whew." Lance sighs. "You gotta hand it to the Princess. That was brave." No one usually dares to talk back to 'Hurricane' Nanny.

Keith agrees. "But Nanny is right, about the attacks. Doom's been too quiet in the last few weeks. I'd feel better if you had more than the new recruits going along," he adds.

Lance seizes an opportunity. "Why don't you go Cap? You're the best shot on the team. And you trained most of the guards." He grins at Keith's glare.

Coran nods slowly. "The elders did request a member of the Voltron Force as well as the Princess at the ceremony."

Keith sighs. "I guess my reports will have to wait." He turns to leave. "I'll change into a more formal uniform and be back in a few minutes." The doors swish open and he steps forward. But at the last moment he stops. "Coran, how would you feel about some air support?"

"That's an excellent idea, Commander." Coran says quickly. "Protection in case of an attack. Both you and the Princess would be able to return quickly to the Castle for defense, and it's good public relations for the area." Coran nods again. "It's a very good idea," he repeats.

Keith turns to Lance. "Suit up, Lance. You and Red are our air support." He leaves the control room before Lance can voice any protest. Keith waits until he gets down the hall to chuckle at the turn of events.

In the bright early afternoon sunshine, the Princess, her advisor, and the tall, dark haired Commander of Voltron descend from the royal carriage, as Red Lion slowly circles the village for one last scan and then lands in the open field behind the newly built school.

"All clear, Commander," comes the go-ahead over the com signals. Lance sounds a bit sulky. Having to keep pace with the carriage didn't sit well with the speed loving Red Lion pilot.

"Roger, Lance," replies Keith. "Keep your scanners peeled." Keith doesn't need to eloborate for what.

"Acknowledged." The crackle of static comes over the com and is silenced as the line closes. Lance definitely sounds sulky. Keith chuckles again. "That should teach him to meddle." Lance has been ordered to remain on alert and patrol the area every two hours. No hero worship and adoration for him today.

The village elders have approached Allura and Coran and are offering their thanks for the visit. Keith is standing behind them scanning the crowd.

The crowd is torn between wanting to meet their Princess and the Commander of the Voltron Force or examining the Red Lion.

All the children are staring at the Red Lion. None of them have been this close to a Voltron lion and are more excited about one being in their midst than meeting the Princess. Laughter and their high pitched voices drift over to the group. One elder sighs and remarks, "It's been a long time since we heard that sound here."

The Princess agrees. "It's been a long time, since it was heard on Arus. Thanks to Voltron we are making progress." The children's voices and laughter rise in excitement as they are joined by Keith. Half heard questions about Voltron and Black Lion drift over to the adults. The Princess glances over and smiles. "We are teaching them not to be afraid anymore," she adds.

The elders nod. "And that is a lesson they learn everyday, even without the school." One says. Another rushes to add, "We are grateful for the school, of course, Your Highness."

Allura laughs. "I understand what you meant."

Keith spends time talking and playing with the children before he joins Allura, Coran and the elders on the village tour. The children ask questions about the lions, Voltron, and the battles.

When they reach the school the children are lined up in front of their classrooms. The Princess meets and shakes the hand of every child at the school.

She, too, spends time in the classrooms talking with the teachers and playing with the children.

As the tour ends, she thanks each teacher and gives a short speech in the new assembly hall. A little girl was chosen to present the Princess with flowers as a thank you.

In the middle of the bouquet is nestled a mountain lily. The little girl curtesies and hands over the bouquet. The Princess kneels down and gives the child a hug.

Shyly the child gives the Princess a note as well. "The man asked me to give this to you, when he gave me the pretty flower." Cheyla points to the lily. She whispers, "He said I could have it, but I wanted to give it you instead."

Allura recognizes the pale blue paper and scans the crowd. She sees a sea of faces, but any one of them could have been 'the man'. Taking the bouquet from the girl she removes the lily. "I have enough flowers," She hands the lily to the little girl, and is startled when the child nearly topples her over with a hug. "Besides it was your gift," Allura whispers in the little girl's ear.

"Thank you! It's my favorite!" she cried out.

Allura laughs and hugs the girl back. "Mine too." She kneels down to the little girl's level. "So we both got our favorite flower. You just get to keep it longer."

The assembled masses are awed at the open caring and generosity of the Princess Allura. Some are brushing away tears and others laugh at the joy she is showing. No one is unmoved by her visit.

Coran escorts her back to the carriage and helps her into it. He excuses himself to speak to the driver about the trip home. Keith is checking with Lance about the route. Alone for a brief moment, she takes the opportunity to read her note. "I love you for your true sincerity," it says. She blushes with pleasure.

Keith steps into the carriage and sits across from her. "That was a nice gesture, Princess," he remarks.

"Pardon?" Allura is confused at what he means.

"With Cheyla," he answers. "The little girl and the flower? Aren't lilies your favorite?" Keith looks out at the crowd, scanning for threats.

She smiles remembering the impulsive gift and the hug. "I meant it. She was so sweet and a little scared. I wanted to make her smile."

He smiles back at her. "I know. And so do they." Outside of the royal carriage the village is lined up. They are all waving and bowing and cheering. "It's what they love about you. They know you care. And you've suffered the same as they have."

Coran has heard Keith's final sentence. "It is true, Princess. They will fight all the more for you now, if needed."

"I hope that's not going to happen, Coran," she answers.

The carriage jerks forward and the cheers of the village follow it to the end of the road. Allura waves to the people until the round the corner and the village fades from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An argument rages in the Voltron Force's common room. The four Garrison pilots are shouting over each other demanding to be heard. Fingers point, fists shake, and faces redden. Finally to end the stalemate, one suggestion is agreed upon. The room echoes with the quiet as the preparations are made. One by one they choose.

Pidge sighs with relief as he is passed over. Hunk whoops and punches a fist in the air at his reprieve. Keith laughs when he realizes he has a free day. At the end of the short straw, Lance scowls in disgust.

He tosses down the piece of straw and glares at his teammates. "I did it last time!" he rages. "You all should take a turn."

Keith shrugs. "I've got paperwork piling on my desk and the Garrison calling for the reports from the last two weeks," he states. "I was going to do them yesterday." Keith reminds Lance.

Lance flushes at the pointed reminder of how he manipulated Keith into escorting Allura to the school visit. He has the feeling that Keith figured out a way to rig the draw and make him go to the council meeting as payback.

"And I've got to test out the new system install on all the Lions," Pidge says hastily. "In fact, I should do that now." The youngest member of the team bolts out of the room. The door closes behind him, but a triumphant laugh can be heard echoing down the hallway.

"C'mon, Hunk," Lance pleads.

"No way. I'd rather go on a diet than sit through a council meeting." Hunk folds his arms and stares Lance down.

Lance slumps in defeat. Hunk NEVER says that. Keith hides a grin behind his teacup. "Great. Another day wasted with blowhards and traditions." Lance grumps.

"Oh good, Lance." Allura breezes into the room. "You're escorting me to the council meeting."

Everyone in the room, including Lance, laughs. While Allura appreciates the tradition of the council meetings and what they represent to the people, she isn't thrilled about being present at all of them. But the council and Coran insisted when it was re-instated. At least for now. They argued that it is something that provides hope for the people. They get to see the Princess regularly and voice their concerns to her and the council. It is one of the strongest signs that they will win the war.

Allura tells herself, that every time she has to go to the meetings, it is a symbol they have already won. It may not relieve the mind numbing boredom, but it is a joy to know that they can have the meetings and actually start to rebuild their society. During the darkest days, no one believed it could happen. Now even the most boring meeting is anticipated and discussed for days before. Sometimes, it's enough to make it through the dullness.

But right now she has a different concern. She turns to Keith. "Commander, is it really necessary that someone escort me everywhere? I know it's been a while since the last attack, but.."

Keith interrupts. "You know why, Allura. The most recent intel from Pollux strongly suggest a new scheme by Lotor to kidnap you. And it's been weeks since our last battle with him. Lotor's not this patient." Keith uses his 'Commander' voice, and everyone knows there is no arguing with him.

"He's right, Princess," Lance says. "We all know he'd go off half-cocked and do something stupid on his own. This isn't their normal pattern."

Hunk agrees. "This stinks of that old witch. She's got something awful planned. I just know it!"

She sighs. "I know you're right. But I hate all this formality and you all have other things to do instead of guarding me. It's not fair."

Keith speaks for all of them. "We vowed to protect you and Arus. That's what we are doing." He places his hands on her shoulders and looks deep into her eyes. "If that means, Lance has to go to the Arusian council meetings, well that's a sacrifice we can live with."

The room explodes with laughter. Keith savors the joy he has brought to Allura for that moment. Her blue eyes sparkle and her whole face lights up. She giggles uncontrollably at his joke and the disgusted look on Lance's face. In that moment, she is just a young woman laughing with her friends. A rare enough moment in Allura's life. Keith smiles down at her. She smiles back at him and for a heartbeat they are alone in their own world.

"Great." Lance's grumbling breaks the spell. "I get to be the sacrificial lamb. Hey Keith!" he shouts. "I'll do the paperwork and you sit and listen to the debates," he offers as a last ditch effort to get out of going.

"Forget it, Lance. I may have the patience to listen, but that only means the reports have to be done twice. You do them once, and I get to correct them, when the Garrison sees them. Remember, I used to be your spell check at the Academy," Keith ribs his best friend.

With no more arguments to make, Lance leaves. "Call me when we have to go," he tells the Princess.

She watches him go, with a concerned expression. "I hope he's not upset with me," she worries.

Hunk waves off her words. "Nah. He's fine, Princess. Just mad that he can't go into town."

Keith agrees and then changes the subject. "If the council asks about security measures and concerns since last time, I have a report for you, Princess."

"Good. It was on the agenda they sent. Apparently with the last few attacks, they are worried about early warning and evacuation methods. Can you leave it for me in my office?" she asks.

Keith nods. "I suspected as much. Especially after our satellite system was destroyed. I had some ideas about replacing it, they should think about. I'll get it now and stop by in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Keith," she smiles at him. "Now I have to go and change." Allura wrinkles her nose at the thought of changing into a formal court style gown. The dresses Nanny insists on are bad enough. Council meetings are even more restrictive in manner and in dress. After years of isolation it's hard to return to the old fashioned manners insisted on by the council leaders.

"I'll walk you to your quarters, and we can stop by my office and I'll give you the report now." Keith amends his plans.

They leave Hunk to the quiet and his unfinished meal and set out in a companionable silence down the corridors to Keith's office.

"If you'll wait a moment, I can print it out," he invites her in. "Have a seat." Keith says.

Allura looks around curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen your quarters." She takes in the organized corner of his rooms that Keith made into his office soon after the new Castle was revealed.

The bookcases are half full and the desk is neat if a bit crowded with papers.

The rest of the room is the standard sitting area with a sofa, chair and a short table. Keith has personalized his sitting area with more books and some interesting artwork. The Princess studies the painting he hung over the couch. When they realized that the garrison soliders would be staying, Coran moved the Voltron Force into the married quarters, which were larger, more private, and more comfortable than the barracks they had been using.

"It's a view from my grandparents home in Japan." Keith volunteers as the Princess gets closer to the painting.

The Princess turns around. "It's very peaceful," she murmurs. "It reminds me of a place my parents used to go for holidays."

"Thank you. I always liked it." Keith hands her the report on security. "I included a brief, so you don't have to read all of it," he assures her. "At least not right away." He knows she will read it. Few things are more important to her than protecting her world and her people.

Allura has opened the folder and is skimming the brief. She nods a few times at the information presented. "Thank you. The council should be interested."

"And reassured, I hope," he says.

The Princess smiles. "We can always hope. Thank you again, Captain."

Keith recognizes she is getting into what the team calls her 'formal' persona in preparation for the meeting.

A rapid chiming signals that he has an incoming message from the Garrison.

"I have to take this," he excuses himself.

"I'll let myself out." She says. With one last look at his quarters, Allura leaves and heads to the transport bay.

Lance is waiting at the shuttle bay. "Okay, Princess, do we take the slow shuttle or the really slow shuttle today?" He gestures to the two old hovercraft that have survived, due to Hunk's care and Pidge's tinkering.

"I'll let you pick this time," she says with a grin.

Lance rolls his eyes. "I think I created a monster."

"Just get in and drive," she responds.

The ride over to the council chamber is quiet. Allura is reading Keith's report before she has to present her own recommendations about the security systems. Lance knows better than to interrupt her and besides he has his hands full with the shuttle. It rattles and shakes alarmingly. It gets them to the council chamber, but just barely.

"I think Hunk might have to rebuild this again," he comments as it wheezes to a full stop. Allura pats the dash. "You can do it," she tells the hovercraft. "Hang in there, for me."

"It's not a Lion, Princess." Lance says.

Entering the council chamber is like stepping back in time. The council members dress formally and the court manners hold sway. The older members tried to insist on using old Arusian, but since the attacks the language has adapted and it's hard to find many people who can speak it fluently anymore.

The Princess takes her place at the monarch's seat and opens her sky blue folder to the meeting agenda. As she reminds herself of today's issues, she sees an addition.

At the bottom of the page in small blue type is another note. "I love you for your patience."

Her gasp interrupts the opening greeting. Lance is at her side, despite the protests of the council members.

"What's wrong?" he asks. He has his blaster out and ready as he scans the area for threats.

The Princess apologizes to the audience, in formal Arusian, for the interruption. She then whispers to Lance to sit down. The meeting continues on although some of the audience are now on edge.

The audience calms down as the issues are announced and the meeting begins in earnest. No one, but the Princess and Lance remembers the early interruption by the end of it.

Hours later they return to the castle. Lance looks over at his passenger. She is more relaxed than on the trip in. "So what was the interruption about, Princess?" he asks.

She blushes. "I just saw something on the agenda that surprised me, that's all." Allura congratulates herself for telling the truth, but being misleading.

"I don't know how any of that can surprise you," he comments. "I've watched grass grow and been more entertained."

"Lance! These are important issues for my people." The Princess glares at him.

"Uh-huh. Politics aren't my thing." He explains. "Now the Captain? That's right up his alley. Working the room, making speeches, writing reports." Lance plants a seed for the next meeting. "I bet he'd be thrilled to go next time."

Allura giggles. "Then why do you draw straws every time?"

Lance recovers quickly. "So everyone gets a chance to go."

"Right." The sarcasm is unmistakable, since he taught her that particular tone. Allura opens her leather folder again and runs her finger over the message. "_I love you for your patience." _She wonders who had access to her council notes. "_I had it with me the whole time. No one could have written this or replaced the agenda without me knowing." _

She smiles thinking about her mystery admirer and his resourcefulness. More and more she wants it to be Keith


End file.
